pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Starmetal Wyrm
This sleek, raptor-like dragon has polished, adamantine scales. Starmetal Wyrm (CR 10) XP 9,600 CE Large dragon Init +5; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +15 --- AC 24, touch 10, flat-footed 23 (+1 Dex, +14 natural, –1 size) hp 115 (11d12+44) Fort +11, Ref +8, Will +10 DR 10/adamantine; Immune cold, fire, paralysis, pattern effects, sleep --- Speed 40 ft., fly 80 ft. (clumsy) Melee adamantine bite +17 (2d6+10), 2 adamantine claws +17 (1d8+7) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks breath weapon (60-ft. line, DC 19, 6d6 plus blindness, usable every 1d4 rounds) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 11th) At will—''dancing lights'' (0), flare (0) (DC 10) 1/hour—''rainbow pattern'' (4th) (DC 15) --- Str 25, Dex 12, Con 19, Int 12, Wis 13, Cha 12 Base Atk +11; CMB +19; CMD 30 (34 vs. trip) Feats Cleave, Improved Initiative, Improved Vital Strike, Iron Will, Power Attack, Vital Strike Skills Bluff +15, Fly +9, Intimidate +15, Knowledge (arcana) +15, Perception +15, Sense Motive +15, Stealth +11 Languages Common, Draconic SQ no breath, starflight --- Environment any land or underground Organization solitary Treasure double (adamantine scales) --- Breath Weapon (Su) A starmetal wyrm's breath weapon is a line of starlight. Any creature in the area of the breath weapon is blinded. A successful save to halve the damage dealt by the breath weapon also negates this blindness. This is a light effect. Starflight (Su) A starmetal dragon can survive in the void of outer space. It flies through space at an incredible speed. Although exact travel times vary, a trip within a single solar system should take 3d20 hours, while a trip beyond should take 3d20 days (or more, at the GM's discretion)—provided the starmetal dragon knows the way to its destination. In many cultures, comets and falling stars have long been seen as harbingers of doom. It is perhaps not a coincidence that these celestial events often herald the arrival of a starmetal wyrm. Distant cousins of earthbound metallic dragons, starmetal wyrms are rapacious predators that fly through the void between the stars. As a result of such flights, their bodies are infused with starlight, which they use to fuel their breath weapons and spell-like abilities. Starmetal wyrms are also noted for their namesake adamantine scales. These scales can be harvested from a slain starmetal wyrm, producing usable adamantine worth double the standard treasure value of a creature of the starmetal wyrm's Challenge Rating. In the past, attempts have been made to breed populations of starmetal wyrms as a source of adamantine, but such efforts have proven largely ineffectual. Starmetal wyrms breed infrequently, with centuries passing between generations. Only over millenia would a population of starmetal wyrms produce quantities of adamantine sufficient to rival those found at tradition sources. This hasn't stopped sages from speculating that all adamantine deposits are actually the remnants of ancient starmetal wyrm burial grounds. Starmetal Wyrms of Golarion The largest population of starmetal wyrms on Golarion can be found lurking in the caves beneath the nation of Numeria. All known wyrms belonging to this population have clipped wings, depriving them of the ability to fly, either in the air or between the stars. Rumor suggests that these starmetal wyrms were prisoners aboard the starship that crashed over Numeria long ago, having recently awakened from suspended animation amidst its ruins. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters Category:Dragon